


Two Pieces

by lovetoloveyoularry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetoloveyoularry/pseuds/lovetoloveyoularry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson according to everyone is the golden boy who has everything he is good looking, great at football , gets good grades and has a loving family and is super clumsy. All it takes is for Harry Styles to move in next door to blow that illusion. </p><p>in other words Louis is getting abused and harry knows a lot about it himself and he is determined to help the boy who refuses to ask for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

“Hey! Mate, pass the footie!” Louis yelled at the boy bent over it. The boy slowly looked up, wiping his hair off his smiling face. Louis was temporarily out of breath. This boy was the most beautiful boy Louis had ever had the pleasure of laying his eyes on. He had the most amazingly soulful green eyes, almost covered by an abundance of brown curly hair, and don’t even get Louis started on this blokes smile. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his own face, just from seeing it. The boy picked the ball up lightly, throwing it to Louis.

 

“You wanna play mate?” Louis asked, not wanting to be separated from this beautiful boy. Louis didn’t think it was possible but somehow the smile widened. His eyes crinkling made him even more beautiful. Louis wanted to sit down and hyperventilate hugging his knees, but instead he just widened his smile. The boy slowly walked closer to him, all the while Louis' heart was beating wildly in his chest.

 

“I’d love to.” The boy questioned. “Whose team?”

 

“Mine.” Louis said right away, grasping the boy's hand. There is no way Louis was letting this boy out of his sight. The other boys walked over to see what was going on. Louis explained that he wanted him to play football with them and the boys just shrugged used to Louis being weird. They all played football for the next hour, Louis following the boy around and saying anything and everything to make him laugh. Louis had already decided this was his goal in life-to make this beautiful boy laugh and never ever let him frown. After a bit of playing Louis' phone started to ring in his pocket.

 

“Hello?” He asked into the receiver, stopping the game momentarily. “Lottie, calm down. Please stop crying. Lottie, come on sweetie. Just take a deep breath, and tell me what's the matter. Damn. Okay, I’ll be there in a second. Just take the girls and hide in my room. In the closet, okay? I’ll be there as soon as I can. I’ll sprint.” Louis said, hanging up the phone. All the boys had stopped playing football and were looking at him now luckily they were all on the other side on the field and hadn't heard a thing. “Sorry lads. Family emergency gotta go! I’ll see you later!” Louis yelled already running away from the football field. Louis ran as fast as he could, his breath coming out in hard bursts, his side aching telling him to stop.

 

After 5 minutes he made it to the front lawn. He could already hear the yelling coming from inside the house, and even glass smashing. He rolled his eyes. “My dad is at the super mature level where he thinks its okay to throw plates to show everyone how mad he is.” Louis thought bitterly. He wasn't really his father, but Louis has known him for so long it seemed like it.

 

He burst through the front door and ran into the kitchen. Louis' mom was cowering in the corner, away from his dad, who was hovering over her like an ape. He immediately ran towards his step dad, angered at the look on his moms face. She seemed so powerless like that. He hated when anyone looked like that. 

 

“Leave her alone!” He yelled, taking a step forward. He saw red, pushing his dad away from his mom. This made his father even angrier. Immediately Louis' body was thrown against the wall opposite from them. His feet dangled from the floor, while his step father held him up. His fathers face was inches away from Louis’ and he could smell his breath.

 

“Don’t you tell me what to do, boy!” He yelled, his voice rough. Louis started to squirm, trying to struggle out of his grasp but hopelessly failing. His dad was bigger than him in every single way. Louis cursed having such a small frame. The struggling was making him angrier, and his dads hand clenched up into a fist. It hang wearily in front of Louis threatening to punch him in the face.

 

“Come on! Do it, coward!” Louis screamed, edging him on knowing full well that it was only going to make it worse. He didn't even care anymore. He was sick and tired of being pushed around, of watching his family being pushed around by a sack of shit like him. Louis mother was standing up by this point, watching with horror at what was unfolding. For a second Louis thought his dad wouldn't do it. He was wrong. His fist cracked against Louis' nose, causing blood to gush out covering both of them. Louis was dropped to his knees. His hands went up to cup his nose, trying to stem the flow of blood.

 

“Stay on the ground!” His father shouted.

 

“No. Not anymore.” Louis thought.

 

He immediately started to struggle to get to his feet, but he didn't get very far. A foot connected with his stomach, and he winced in pain. He could hear his mom yelling in the background. The desperation in her voice made him sick.

 

“Shut the fuck up!” His dad yelled, advancing on his mom. His hand connected with her face causing a harsh sound to fill the empty hallway. Louis could hardly breathe. It was one thing to hit him but when his dad starts to hit other people Louis tended to get protective. Louis jumped onto his back circling his arms around his dad neck, tightening so that maybe he stop breathing.

 

It wouldn’t be so bad if Louis did manage to make him stop breathing. He could tell the cops the truth for once. It was self defense! All he was doing was protecting himself and his family. No one was going to question Louis when the evidence piled up in his favor. He was so tired of being mistreated. He was so tired of his family being mistreated. Maybe it would stop finally. Maybe he would finally understand. He could feel his dad's nails raking against his hands, trying desperately to get Louis to let go, but he wouldn’t. Louis could feel his dad going slack.

 

“Louis, stop, please. Darling. Stop!” His mom sobbed, trying to bring her son back to reality.

 

Louis realized what he was doing, and he let go backing away slowly. His father fell to the ground, holding his wind pipe.

 

“Oh my god.” Louis cried out, tears starting to form in his own eyes. He almost killed someone. Louis Tomlinson the smallest person in all of his high school almost killed someone. He almost killed someone. It wouldn’t have fixed anything. It would have just made him a murder.

 

He could see his dad moving, starting to stand up. His mother was whispering things to him, trying to soothe him so that he doesn’t kill Louis.

 

“I’m sorry...” He choked out. “I didn’t mean...I-I wasn’t going to-“ He started, but he couldn’t finish his sentence.

 

Could he really, honestly, say that he would have stopped if his mom wasn’t there? Or would he have not let go until his father was dead?

 

He turned around and sprinted as fast as he could into his room, slamming the door behind him and pushing everything he could up against the door. He tried to catch his breath.

 

“Louis?” Lottie whispered crawling out from the closet, realizing it was safe. She went over to Louis. “I-I’m sorry.” She said, her voice cracking.

 

“For what, sweetie? None of this is your fault.” He managed to get out without his voice wavering too much. He had to be strong. He tried to breathe in through his mouth and out through his nose, hoping that it would calm him down. Maybe even make his heart go back to a normal pace.

 

“It is though...” She swallowed, trying to think of what to say. “Louis...I’m the one who made him mad and now look at you. You're a mess! I did this.” She sat down next to him.

 

“Lottie. Listen to me. None of this is your fault, okay? It will never be anyone's fault but his! Its his fault for losing his job and getting this shitty one! Its his fault that he can’t control his anger! Its his fault that he is a crazy son of a bitch!” Louis said, getting worked up again.

 

“Why can’t we leave Louis?” She asked, out of nowhere. Louis had to strain to even hear her.

 

“I don’t know baby.” He sighed

 

“Louis you could leave. You could go somewhere safe.” She seemed to get lost in this idea, imagining a happy, safe life.

 

“Never. Not in a million years. I would never leave you guys' alone with him.” He shook his head, even though he wanted the same thing, but he had to be strong. He had to protect his family from that monster. “Come on, lets go to bed.” Louis said, picking Lottie up and tucking her into his bed.

 

He slowly walked over to the closet, where his other three sisters were still hiding. He knew they heard them talking. “Come on guys, let's go to sleep. Up on the bed.” He said, helping them up and tucking them all beside Lottie. He smiled at them, though it didn't reach his eyes.

 

“Goodnight, my beautiful sisters.” He whispered, kissing them each on the cheek. He went back to the closet and grabbed two sweaters, rolling one up into a ball and set it on the floor underneath his head. He draped the other across his body as a blanket.

 

He didn't fall asleep right away. He couldn't. What if his step father came back?

 

Images danced through his mind of his father, and though he tried to make them disappear, images of a brown curled haired boy.


	2. Chapter Two

“Mom.”

“Louis.” She said at the same time. She put her hand up to stop him from talking. “Let me talk, okay?” Louis nodded, knowing already how the conversation was going to go. His hands curled into fists at his side. “He promised he wasn’t going to get mad anymore. He said that he was going to quit the job at the factory, that he even has another job lined up. Okay? Everything is going to go back to how it was. He said he will never get that mad again. That’s the last time.” She breathed out, relieved almost. Louis wasn't.

“Mom, he said that last time.” Louis forced out trying to control his voice. “We need to leave mom. You can’t do this to us.”

“I’m not doing anything!” She screamed at him, already getting defensive, tears starting to form in her eyes.

“Exactly! You’re not doing a single god damn thing. Do you see my face mom?” I scream, not able to hold back anymore. “You might not be doing the punches but you’re sure as hell helping!” She gasps, walking back from my bed, but Louis stopped her. “He isn’t the man you fell in love with, Mom. You have to understand that. The man who beats us isn’t the guy you married. I’ll be damned if I let this go on any longer. For god sakes, Lottie thinks all this is her fault. You’re hurting everyone by staying with him...” Louis paused. “I’ll go to the cops.” He whispered the last part, knowing how upset it was going to make her. He loved her with every part of him but he couldn't pretend that everything was okay anymore.

“I’ll tell them you’re lying, Louis. Everyone knows you’re a problem child. You get in trouble at school all the time-they’ll believe me in a second.” She said, her voice shaking with anger. “I’ll kick you out.” She says desperate for him to promise her he won’t go to the cops, but Louis shook his head. 

“I hate you.” He whispered. He couldn't believe how stubborn she was being.

The tears freely fell down Jay's face as she walked out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind her. 

After taking a deep breath Louis looked at the clock. 10 minutes to get ready for school. 

He took a deep breath, pushing himself to get ready as quickly as he could. He didn’t take any time to look at himself in the mirror, already knowing that his face is littered with bruises. He could barely keep his right eye open. 

He slowly walked down the stairs, where his mom was waiting in the kitchen with a glass of water and pills for him to take, a smile on her face. It made Louis even angrier. How could she look at him and pretend that everything was okay? He grabbed the pills and water out of her hand. When he swallowed the pills she smiled wider. 

He wanted to hit something, but instead he threw the glass of water at the wall storming out of the house. His mom shrunk back afraid of his sudden outburst. 

Louis felt like an idiot right after the glass left his hand but he couldn’t find the will to go back and apologize to her. A car horn beeped from behind him. Louis ignored it, heart beating fast, and continued to walk.

“Mate!” Someone yelled from beside him. Louis looked up to see the beautiful boy from the football field yesterday, that same silly smile on his lips. He smiled back, but winced in pain. Fuck, smiling hurts. He thought. 

“What the hell happened to your face?” the boy questions from inside his car. Today his hair seemed even more beautiful if that made sense. His eyes brighter, and greener then Louis remembered.

“I’m clumsy. I fell down the stairs last night when I was sleepwalking. It’s a problem I have.” Louis bites out, wanting this part of the conversation done. The door swung open, and the boy motioned for him to get in.

 

“You walking to school?” He asked. Louis nodded not wanting to talk. “I’ll give you a ride. You can give me some directions yeah?” He questioned. Louis nodded again, staying silent. “My name is Harry, by the way. I never got to tell you that last night. I just moved here.” He explained.

“Really? I thought you were the kid who finally escaped from the creepy guy's basement.” Louis smiles, cracking a joke. He couldn't help himself. Remember? Important life goal? 

It takes a couple seconds for Harry to realize it’s a joke, but when he does he laughs accordingly. It isn’t quite that same smile from last night but somehow it makes Louis feel one hundred percent better.

“Which house did you move into?” Louis questions getting into Harrys car, and shutting the door.

“The one right across from yours.” Harry replied pointing to the huge white house across the road. His voice was deep and rough. He talked slow, but not slow enough for Louis to get aggravated. The rest of the car ride was silent, except for when Louis told Harry when to turn, yet not awkward. 

Harry pulled into the parking lot and parked the car, smoothly. Louis took a deep breath trying to get himself out of the seat without bending his stomach too much. Harry rushed out of the car and over to Louis side and outstretched his hand helping him out. Louis slowly took his hand in his not really wanting help from this boy he hardly knew, Louis couldn’t depend on people or he would end up like his mother; stuck. Louis just nods his thanks before walking away. He could hear Harry jogging behind him to keep up, and they make it to the front doors just as the bell rings.

“Could you point me to where the office is?” Harry questioned, studying his face. Louis looks down, embarrassed, and pointed to the door down the hall.

“Thanks mate.” Harry said stretching his hand out and patting his shoulder. Louis watched his feet walk away. He took a deep breath heading towards his first class of the day. This was going to be a terrible day, he could tell already.  
******

Louis speed walked through the halls until he reached the doors to the lunch room after his two morning classes. He couldn’t help but pause. He knew as soon as he opened the doors people were going to be staring at him. People were going to whisper about his face and make up crazy stories as to how it happened.

“Lets go.” Someone said putting their arm around his shoulder. He felt warm... he felt like he could breathe again.

Louis looked to his right and there was Harry's face, smiling back at him. He suddenly didn’t feel as scared as before. He nodded taking a deep breath. As soon as he started walking Harry started to walk too, taking his arm away. It didn’t feel as over whelming as it normally did without this beautiful boy by his side.

Louis wasn’t looking up but he could feel the eyes on him. He could hear people whispering about him. His heart was beating wildly in his chest at this point. Harry was going to stop hanging out with them before it even began. He is going to realize that Louis is has some sort of problem-that people talk about Louis like he isn’t even there. He was just the freak that comes to school sporting bruises all over him because he falls down the stairs constantly and manages to get his self in trouble. Harry managed to lead them to the table with Zayn, Liam and Niall sitting around it. Their talking stopped as soon as Louis and Harry reached the table.

“Did you fall down the stairs again?” Liam asked Louis. He finally looks up from the ground, nodding his head. One of these days Liam is going to ask him to tell him the truth about the bruises. They weren’t stupid. They knew something else was going on.

“Mate, you need help.” Zayn adds. “There has got to be someway to stop you from falling down the stairs all the time.”

“This happens a lot?” Harry asked from beside him. Everyone nodded except Louis, who instead takes a deep breath sitting down. Harry does the same still staring at him waiting for an answer.

“Yeah, its been happening since I was a kid.” The sleep walking part not the ‘falling down the stairs’ part he added silently in his head.

“Louis is terrible at sleep walking. He doesn't even do anything funny too. He just hurts himself.” Niall added grinning at Harry. “One time at a sleep over he walked right into my brothers bed. I think that’s about the time we discovered that you go for the same team, eh Louis?” Louis just tensed up and stared back down at his hands. 

“Louis I was kidding!” Niall said the second he realized he had upset one of his bestfriends. They’d been making jokes like that since he could remember. It was never a secret that Louis liked boys. They had all found out in kindergarden when Louis went around kissing all the boys instead of the girls. He'd always been a bit camp.

“Someone is being a drama queen.” Zayn said rolling his eyes. “Stop being a prick. You're upsetting Niall.”

“Fuck you.” Louis said glaring up at Zayn. He felt bad for snapping, but he wasn't about to take it back. Harry stayed silent.

“Nah mate, you’ve been acting like a dick for the past couple months and everyone is fed up with it. If you can’t take a joke anymore then you should find some new more serious friends that like this new mean Louis, if you don’t get over yourself soon. I swear to god.” Zayn spit out.

“Zayn stop it.” Liam said trying to be the voice of reason. He hated it when anyone in the group fought, especially when its between Louis and Zayn. They're both so headstrong and stubborn. Its hard to get them to make up after, mainly because neither has a filter and says the most hurtful things they can think of to get the other upset. 

Liam was waiting for Louis to retaliate and say something that will make Zayn actually yell at him, but that didn't happen. Louis just stood up and quickly walked away, no one stopping him.

“Zayn come on why did you have to do that.” Liam said.

“Do what?” Zayn asked.

“You know what mate. You didn’t need to start anything with him.”

“Yes I did. I’m fed up with him and it isn’t like I didn’t say anything that wasn’t on everyones mind.” Zayn scoffed, playing with his food.

“None of that was on my mind. Zayn, you can’t put words in other peoples mouths. If you’re going to fight with him keep me out of it.” Liam said shaking his head. This just earned him a glare from Zayn. Niall just started to laugh uncontrollably from beside Harry. Everyone turned to look at him, Zayn opting to glare again.

“I’m sorry!” comes out from Niall in between laughs. “But Harry's face! Poor bloke, we don’t normally fight like this, I promise.”

“Its fine don’t worry about it mate.” Harry said, feeling only slightly awkward.

“Louis has been on his man period for a while. I’m not just overreacting.” Zayn said as way of an explanation for what had just happened. 

Harry just smiled at him and started to eat the food he pulled out of his bag. 

Zayn sighed and stood up. “I'm gonna go find Louis.” He walked for a bit before seeing familiar brown hair walking outside on the curb.

“Louis, wait up!” Zayn called after his best friend. “Mate, stop walking!”

“Zayn, I’m busy right now. I gotta go home.” Louis said, not turning. He walked faster away from his old pal, he decided Zayn was right. He needed to find some new friends which really meant no friends. Louis can’t snapping at everyone close to him anymore its better to just lose them now on Louis terms then when they all get fed up with him. 

“You can’t keep ignoring everyone, Louis. It isn’t fair to them. I’m the one you're mad at, so just be mad at me. Louis stop being such an arse! Come one, just stop walking for two god damn seconds, you absolute twat!” Zayn said, his voice rising, causing Louis is stop walking and turn around to glare at his friend.

“I’m not mad at you I just decided you were right.” Louis said.

“About what?” Zayn asked, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

“I need some new 'serious friends', to quote exactly what you said.” Louis shrugged.

This caused Zayn's mouth to drop open. “Louis we’ve all been friends since we were born! You can’t be serious right now! I was mad. I didn’t mean it. Lou, I’m sorry, okay? I’ve been a shit friend, I realize that. Obviously something is going on with you, just talk to me about it. That’s why I freaked the other day! I was upset that you’re so obviously upset and you’re not telling me about it. You normally tell me everything. Now all of sudden you won’t even hang out with me after school anymore! Remember when you used to come over every day and we would just hang out?” His voice quivered at the end.

“Zayn, it isn’t you, alright mate? Sometimes people just have to grow up. I’m growing up that’s it. I can’t hang out with you and play video games anymore. I have shit to do” He sighed, seeing a car pull up. 

“Louis, get your arse in this car right now!” Louis' dad yelled from the car. “You were supposed to be home hours ago!”

“The school day hasn’t even ended!” Zayn said, confused, from the sidewalk, but both the Tomlinsons’ ignore him. The car sped away without Louis even having time to close the door properly.

“Zayn?” Liam said walking out to the front of the school. “The bell rang, mate. Class is going to start soon. Where did Louis go?”

“Home.” Zayn sighed.

 

 

Hours later the whole Tomlinson family sat around their small dinner table.

"Lou, baby, the school called and said you skipped half the day?" Jay said, setting down a plate full of rice onto the table at dinner time. She seemed happy but Louis could tell Jay was anything but. "Louis, school is important you need to start going." She started on her whole spiel, but he interrupted.

"I was at school until you took me home!" Louis shouted out, indignantly at his father.

"Now Louis, don't lie to your mother. I was home all day cleaning when-" his father tried to say.

"You dirty liar! I was home all day cleaning, while you were doing god knows what." Louis screamed, getting mad. He had spent hours cleaning the house, top to bottom, after his father picked him up from school. The least he could do was give him some credit.

"Now Louis, we all know you probably skipping school to go and see that fag of yours. Maybe if there wasn't so much wrong with you, people would believe what you say. Now shut up and eat." His father growled. The girls continued to shovel food into their mouths.

"There isn't anything wrong with him." Jay whispered from her seat. She fidgeted nervously, knowing she shouldn't have said anything. 

"He's a fag! That's what's wrong with him. If he just liked girls like he was supposed to we wouldn't be in half the mess were in right now." He replied. Louis pushed around the asparagus on his plate.

"None of that is Louis' fault." His mother said, putting down her own fork.

"He chose to be gay. This is all his fault. Now everyone shut the fuck up, and eat this piece of shit dinner." He grabbed his fork and started to eat, his movements all jagged.

Louis could feel himself shaking. He hated that he let what his father said bother him, but he couldn't help it. He knew that he should just pay attention to what his mother said, that nothing was wrong with him. He just couldn't help only concentrating on the negative words instead of the positive ones. He felt Lottie's hand reach out and grab his, running her thumb gently across his hand, reassuringly. 

"I'm not hungry. I'm going to go for a walk." Louis announced, standing from the table. He saw Jay's mouth open to protest, but his dad beat her to it.

"Try and not act gay, so that you don't get beat up." His father smiled at him. 

Louis wanted to punch him, but instead he just rolled his eyes and walked off. He so badly wanted to go to the park. Maybe just kick the footie around, but he knew that was where all the other lads were going to be and he was supposed to be cutting himself off from them. He started to walk the other way, knowing he would make it to the forest soon. He could go there and yell as loud as he wanted and be whoever he wanted without anyone judging him.

"Lou?" 

He whipped his head up to see Harry walking towards him from across the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment and kudos appreciated :)  
> also welcomed at my tumblr lovetoloveyoularry
> 
> and a big thanks to Sophie for editing :) shes ammmaaazing! you can find her at nevermeanttodoyouharm


End file.
